The Happiest Place on Earth
by Don't-Fixx-My-Smile
Summary: Happiness wasn't the easiest thing to find, even in the happiest place on earth. Blaine Anderson, who has worked at Disney World since he was eighteen, knew that better than anyone. But when Blaine meets a charming Kurt Hummel during his break away from his ruthless work schedule, will Kurt help Blaine see how much he's been missing? AU Minor depressed!Blaine. It's my specialty.


**Thank you all for being so patient with my Go Do updates! The next one is coming soon, I was just away at Disney for Christmas, and I'm really behind on my updates from the trip. This is the prologue to my new story! I hope you enjoy, and this hasn't been Beta'd or looked over. So bare with me. **

* * *

_Prologue_

"Your brother's totally bumming my mood, bro."

"Just ignore him. Maybe he'll want to go on the Peter Pan ride and leave us alone."

His brother was doing this on purpose. Cooper didn't honestly think Blaine couldn't hear them, could he? He was only a few feet behind them.

Okay, maybe he wasn't being the happy-go-lucky boy everyone wanted him to be. They were always used to Blaine being the one who looked on the bright side of things. But that was the main issue here, wasn't it? Blaine _wasn't _happy. Which was completely silly, who wouldn't be happy when they're in Disney World?

That's why his parents took him here, at least. To make him happy.

But Blaine didn't feel even a teeny, tiny bit of joy when he looked at all the Disney-themed rides in _Magic Kingdom_. He didn't understand it. Why couldn't he at least be glad? Why couldn't he feel the least bit of cheer when riding the rides? He loved Disney! Cooper was having plenty of fun with his friend Adam, why couldn't Blaine enjoy himself, too?

Because Blaine was completely and totally depressed.

His family knew it, too, including Cooper, which led to the decision to try and make him enjoy himself at Disney. But it was a futile attempt, especially since they decided to go the week of Christmas.

Blaine was never a fan of Christmas

"Can you at least _act _like you're having fun, Blaine?" his mother asked, irritated and tired of standing for so long.

"Sarah, don't. He'll have fun if he has fun," his father said, giving Blaine a kind smile. "How're you doing, Blainey?"

Blaine tried his best to smile back. "I-I'm okay, dad. Maybe Cooper and Adam can-can go to a different park? To go on Tower of Terror like they've been asking?"

Cooper turned away from his friend and grinned. "Yeah, dad, can we? Blaine's fine with just you guys-"

"Cooper, I told you before," Bill Anderson's voice dropped to a whisper, pulling Cooper to the side. "I want you to stay with him, and be nicer to him! You know he's been having a hard time since-"

"I know! But I'm almost nineteen, dad! You can't just expect me to stay and go on baby rides with a fourteen year old kid!" Cooper really must have thought Blaine couldn't hear him. Or he was being mean. Blaine suspected it was the latter.

"No, I expect you to stay and go on rides with your _brother_. Do you understand me? And be nice to him! He needs at least a few people to be nice to him."

His dad was exaggerating. Blaine's friend Wes was nice to him, and so was his cat. Two friends were enough for him.

But Cooper was still upset. Why was everyone so upset around him? Something was already wrong with him since people at school hated him so much. Did Blaine have some kind of disease that put people in a bad mood as well?

"Don't think so hard, Blaine, your forehead will stay like that," his mother snapped. Blaine guessed that answered that question.

"Dad," he whispered, pulling on his father's sleeve. "Don't make Cooper stay if he doesn't want to. I don't want him to be unhappy."

His father's features turned soft when he faced his youngest son. "Blaine, it shouldn't be your priority to make sure your brother is happy. Now, why don't we-"

"Could we go back to the hotel?" Blaine suddenly asked. "I'm feeling tired."

Blaine immediately felt terrible for the almost heartbroken look that took over his dad's face. "It's only around one, Blaine. Are you sure?"

Blaine turned to his brother, who almost looked concerned for him. "Or maybe we could stop for lunch? Please?"

"I _am _getting hungry, Bill," his mother cut in. "We can go back to rides later. Cooper, do what you want."

"Yes! See yah, Blainey!"

What a patronizing tone Adam had.

…

Blaine rested his head on the picnic table, ignoring his food and trying so, so hard not to cry. He didn't want to cry when his dad was trying so hard to get him to enjoy himself. He didn't want to cry when he knew his mother would only look at him and roll her eyes because she thought he was ridiculous.

And she was right to, because Blaine was ridiculous.

He couldn't even be happy in the happiest place on earth, could he? No, because he couldn't just chin-up and get over a stupid homophobic attack. He was only in the hospital for two weeks! It wasn't even that big a deal.

So why couldn't he just be happy?

Blaine never felt more pathetic.

…

"Blaine, it's _Splash Mountain_!" Blaine's father announced. "This just opened the last time I was here. Do you want to ride it?"

Blaine shrugged lightly, looking up at the ride above him. "What is it?"

"It's a water ride! You'll love it, come on." Bill quickly grabbed both Blaine's and his mother's hand to lead them to the line.

Blaine sat beside Bill when they finally made it on to the ride after a half hour wait. When they started to move and travelled through the ride, Blaine couldn't really understand his dad's excitement. The animals didn't even look real, and the song wasn't very creative.

_How do you do? Mighty pleasant greetin'_

_How do you do? Say it when you're meetin'_

Like what? What does that mean?

Wait a second. Was his dad actually _singing along_?

"_How you come on? Pretty good sure as you're born." _

"Dad?" Blaine gave his father a questioning look.

"Oh, come on, Blaine! The laughing place is coming up!" Bill wrapped his arm around his son and swayed them along with the song. Blaine didn't even know what his dad meant by the laughing place.

"Dad, why are you – _whoa_!" Their boat splashed down a large hill, a few droplets of water hitting Blaine in the face. It was too cold outside to get wet. Whose Idea was this again?

His dad was still smiling and singing along with the song, bouncing Blaine around to the beat of the fake animal's incessant laughing. Why were they laughing? What was this so called laughing place?

Why couldn't Blaine laugh like that?

They all looked so fake, but so happy at the same time. Why couldn't Blaine look that happy? Why couldn't Blaine smile as wide as his dad was without faking it? Blaine didn't understand why he couldn't just feel the slightest bit of joy.

Bill squeezed his son and patted his shoulder. "It's okay, buddy," he whispered into Blaine's ear. Only then did Blaine realize he was starting to cry.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered so quietly he was surprised his father could hear him.

"Don't ever apologize for feelings, buddy. I love you no matter how you feel. I promise." Blaine buried his face into his father's shoulder before a large sob escaped from his chest, and before he could hold the next one in the tears overflowed down his cheeks until they slid down the largest drop of the ride. Bill continued to whisper how much he loved Blaine when they reached the bottom, then continuing to sing along with the characters when they went through another tunnel.

_Zipity-do-da__  
__Zipity-ay.__  
__Home sweet home is the lesson today._

And in that one moment, engulfed in his father's arms, Blaine felt okay.

…

After _Splash Mountain_, Blaine tried hard to enjoy himself and keep everyone happy. He eventually made his way to the other parks with Cooper and Adam, going on _Mission Space _and _Test Track_ and whatever else the older boys wanted to go on. At around 9 o'clock, Blaine's mother finally decided she'd had enough for one day, and everyone took the bus back to the hotel.

"You know," Bill said to Blaine while they waited for the bus to start. "I really respect the workers here. It must be really difficult to stay here during the holidays, and imagine how much they have to move throughout the day!"

Blaine nodded, really only registering the word 'respect'. "It could be fun, though."

"It could be, I suppose."

"…What if I wanted to work here?" he just had to ask, he simply had to.

Bill looked taken aback for a second, but then a wide grin spread across his handsome face that looked so much like his son's. "Then I would be very proud of you, Blainey, it takes a lot of courage for someone to apply for a job like that."

Blaine couldn't remember a day of his life where he wasn't trying to make his father proud. In that moment, Blaine made a promise to himself that someday, he would work at Disney World. To make his father forever proud of him, well, it's all he's ever wanted.

* * *

**Reviews motivate to continue! Not a very good beginning, but it gets better! I promise!**


End file.
